rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Kingdom 2
Event Period: 9:00 PM Nov. 29th, 2013 - 9 PM Dec. 4th, 2013 Reward Exchange Deadline: ??? Story Far away, there is a sacred forest which brims with mana where the earth's veins converge. The forest's pure air repels demons and intimidates humans, but invites the gods. It was with the life that was born from the land, and one with the life that returned. In that sacred forest, a kingdom once prospered as none other before. Legend says that its subjects guarded the wood for eons, only to disappear in a single night. The only remnant is a lone elf who guards the wood... Hundreds of years have passed since the kingdom was lost, but even now she watches over the land on land, protecting it from evil and fulfilling an age-old promise to someone dear. Changes from Last Lost Kingdom Event *A card's Lost Kingdom event skill and regular skill always take effect at the same time. *Lost Kingdom 2 Daily Rewards Daily mission rewards are available. *After defeating Satan five times, you'll be rewarded with a ticket exchangeable for a Zeus, Lord Arthur or Lucifer. *Roaring flames sometimes drop when you launch an EP attack. *There are more successful defense rewards. *Burst gauge feature has been added. Attack other users with a full gauge to get more battlepath points. *Interface and gameplay have been improved. How to Play ;1. Set Out for Glory :Explore Lost Kingdom 2 areas and defeat your opponents. ;2. Win Consecutively :Chain consecutive victories to get bonus battlepath points when you return to your hearth. ;3. Defeat Bosses :Annihilate obstacles in your path to move on to another area. ;4. Kindle Flames :Get great cards and items when you kindle flames. Decks ;Offensive Decks :Decks require no ATK power to build. The higher the ATK of your deck, the more battlepath points you will accumulate. In addition, as you proceed through the areas, you'll unlock the ability to use a support deck. ;Defensive Decks :Defending attacks from other players costs no DEF power. A successful defense will also net you rewards. ;Support Decks :After reaching Area 6, support decks are in use. They are automatically formed using your best cards in your card inventory. Their raw stats will be added to your attack/defense total. Area Information ---- Novice Area ;Area 1 :Windswept Down :Clearing Condition : 300 Battlepath Points ;Area 2 :Volcanic Arc :Clearing Condition : 2,000 Battlepath Points ;Area 3 :Alpine Sanctuary :Clearing Condition : 7,500 Battlepath Points ;Area 4 :Lost Battlefield :Clearing Condition : 22,000 Battlepath Points ;Area 5 :Lakeside Mists :Clearing Condition : 45,000 Battlepath Points ---- Middle Area ;Area 6 :Helix Craverns :Clearing Condition : 130,000 Battlepath Points :Clearing Condition : 50 Victory Chain ;Area 7 :Soulsucker's Tangle :Clearing Condition : 200,000 Battlepath Points :Clearing Condition : 60 Victory Chain ;Area 8 :Temple of the Sun :Clearing Condition : 300,000 Battlepath Points :Clearing Condition : 75 Victory Chain ;Area 9 :Sylvan Labyrinth :Clearing Condition : 500,000 Battlepath Points :Clearing Condition : 100 Victory Chain ;Area 10 :Death Moutain :Clearing Condition : 1,000,000 Battlepath Points :Clearing Condition : 125 Victory Chain ---- Elite Area ;Area 11 :Dragon's Grave :Clearing Condition : 1,500,000 Battlepath Points :Clearing Condition : 150 Victory Chain ;Area 12 :Crystal Castle :Clearing Condition : 2,000,000 Battlepath Points :Clearing Condition : 175 Victory Chain ;Area 13 :Elven Jungle :Clearing Condition : 3,000,000 Battlepath Points :Clearing Condition : 200 Victory Chain ;Area 14 :Nether Planes :Clearing Condition : 4,000,000 Battlepath Points :Clearing Condition : 225 Victory Chain ;Area 15 :The Abyss :Clearing Condition : 5,000,000 Battlepath Points :Clearing Condition : 250 Victory Chain Other Information ;Scrolls :Scrolls can be used before battles to add various effects. ;EP Attacks :Battling in this event required the use of EP. Depending on how many EP you use to attack, a boost will be added to your deck's attack. The more EP you use, the higher the boost. Use Healing Potions or Holy Powders to replenish EP. Rewards | | | |} ---- Kindle Flames Box 1 :Draw Jewel Huntress Box 2 :Draw Noble Braver Box 3 :Draw Noble Braver Box 4 :Draw Noble Braver Box 5 Draw Walpurga ;Refill Condition :Draw all contents Unlimited | | | |- | | | | |} ---- Category:Lost Kingdom Events